


Safety

by Anonymous



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luhan's hand reassuringly brushes through his hair. The gesture brings him back to reality, grounds him to the world. He looks at the younger and meets his eyes through their goggles. Minseok doesn't find the answers he wants in Luhan's eyes as to why the world is so cruel; but, instead, he seeslove, a deep and ever-growing adoration that tells him that he'spreciousand that he'sbeautifuland that he meanssomethingto the merciless world, andthatkeeps Minseok going.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to M.

They manage to escape the hoard by the skin of their teeth.

A distinct scent wafts into his nostrils: rotting flesh, like expired meat left in the freezer a day too long or take-away forgotten on the bedside table. He feels sick to the stomach, wanting nothing but to stop trekking and throw up his organs. A vile and retched feeling bubbles in his throat, sticky phlegm tickling his esophagus. Shaking his head, Kim Minseok swallows his disgust and grips the handlebars of his bike tighter, knuckles protesting at the force but he has to keep _moving, cycling, going—_

To his left, Luhan waves a hand to grab his attention.

He tilts his head to see the younger a bit more, not without the flickering of his gaze to the side and up ahead for any danger. Luhan has his fingers curled up except for his thumb and index finger forming a hook-like shape. ' _900 meters_ ,' he signs to Minseok before shifting his fingers, ' _I'm okay. You?_ '

 _No_ , the elder wants to reply back, but restrains himself from being a burden and flicks his hand instead. ' _Yeah_ ,' he signs back before he turns his attention back onto their planned route, looking behind and around them in the case of any strays. They're almost to their hideout and they can't stop now because he's pathetic and can't stomach the world he lives in.

Minseok misses the noise of the city.

Old memories of the loud bustling streets are slowly dissolving into dust, flying away with the wind to gather in the forgotten nook of the universe. He feels like he took the karaoke bars and street buskers for granted, yearning for the bright lights emitting from now-withering electronic billboards. If he imagines hard enough, he can hear the trending kpop songs and American music playing from loudspeakers, he can smell the fresh street food, and he can see his fellow hardworking citizens minding their own business.

Uttering a single word nowadays is a dangerous coin flip with how quiet the environment is, except both sides lead to trouble and safety is only when it lands on its edge. A single word at the wrong volume can echo through the streets, attracting threats that are both living and nonliving. He longs for the indistinguishable conversations at coffee shops and the chatter of impromptu classroom discussions whenever a teacher says something that sounds like fake news.

The hidden blades and weapons around his body burn holes into his soul, digging through his protective clothing and into his flesh and bone, engraving him with the title as someone who's committed sins against humanity. His head feels fuzzy, as if surrounded by water and smoke. Minseok feels like he's floating and falling at the same time, the sound of their bikes' wheels fading into minuscule vibrations.

 _Breathe in. Breath out_.

He's spaced out yet hyperaware of the details of the buildings, capable of seeing the cracks on the concrete, the bloodstains of people unimportant to history, the remnants of a world that, while petty and flawed, was a secure place to live in and a hell lot better than the shadow it is now.

Everything had passed so quickly that he only blinked and the once rising world power of Korea followed suit with its fellow nations and fell victim to something only seen in fiction.

 _Gangshi_.

That's what Luhan calls them, anyway, finding the term 'zombie' overrated and too reminiscent of the world they were robbed off. His Chinese companion took inspiration from _jiāngshī_ , a sort of Chinese mythological being that drains people of their life forces. _Fitting_.

Disaster films and countless shows on the undead could _never_ predict that a dormant virus had mutated generations earlier from the era of the world wars and spread throughout the world to seize control of the unfortunate with weak immune systems.

Minseok was staying over at Luhan's apartment to bitch about his thesis proposal when it all started. Emergency alarms and sirens rang and their televisions and phones sprang to life with notifications and alerts from the government to stay indoors and to _stay calm, they will do their best to fix the problem_. They had no idea what to do and barricaded all exits while stocking up on as much clean water as possible and charging all their gadgets.

There was so, _so_ much chaos on the streets of Seoul as people rushed to go home in confusion and panic. Minseok's family had called him, warning him not to go outside and to remind him of their stockpile of goods in the hidden part of their home. They sounded hurried and weary, begging him to _stay alive, son_. He was trembling, his knees shaky and unsteady as his stomach dropped when the call abruptly ended with the sound of coughing and screaming.

He never got to say goodbye.

Tears form at the bottom of his eyes but he blinks rapidly when his vision goes blurry from the moist. _Focus. Breathe. Keep moving_. His bicycle wavers slightly but he does not fall, cycling faster to clear his mind and get to the safe zone.

Minutes pass quickly and he's thankful at stopping his vehicle at the recognizable tree with a bloody white flag tied to it.

 _Almost there. Breathe. You can do this_.

They planned out every possible outcome of their final scavenge of the city and he can't believe that they were forced to use their most desperate, their _worst_ protocol—

Luhan's hand reassuringly brushes through his hair. The gesture brings him back to reality, grounds him to the world. He looks at the younger and meets his eyes through their goggles. Minseok doesn't find the answers he wants in Luhan's eyes as to why the world is so cruel; but, instead, he sees _love_ , a deep and ever-growing adoration that tells him that he's _precious_ and that he's _beautiful_ and that he means _something_ to the merciless world, and _that_ keeps Minseok going.

' _I love you_.' He doesn't have the courage of saying it aloud, so he pulls down his surgical mask and mouthes the three words in hopes of Luhan hearing it.

Ever so cautious, the two of them look around in unison for any noise or gangshi around. With the knowledge that the coast is clear, Luhan lowers his own mask and presses a light peck to his lips. " _I love you too_."

Minseok's heart pounds loudly at that. His boyfriend has always been the more daring ( _more reckless?_ ) one between the two of them when it comes to declarations like these. Still, it feels nice to hear those words as they both pull up their masks, get off and fold their bikes, and attach them to their backpacks.

They follow their route to the safe zone as Luhan takes the lead to the preplanned alleyway, armed with a slingshot with Minseok beside him with a retractable baton. He keeps his eyes peeled for any out-of-ordinary movements as Luhan ascends the ladder attached to the apartment building. It isn't the first time they've taken this path yet anxiety seems to love tormenting Minseok whenever they're separated.

He looks up as the other shakes a closed fist. ' _Coast is clear, no threats in sight_.'

Looks like their plan of hoarding all the gangshi towards a burning building worked wonders. Despite lingering uneasiness and paranoia, Minseok exhales in relief, following his boyfriend up the ladder. The adrenaline has long disappeared and his muscles ached at the extra weight on his backpack from the loot.

Reaching the rooftop, he takes Luhan's hand to help him up.

He'll forever be grateful that the buildings are close enough to each other that they can parkour on top. Contracting his weapon and pocketing it, he runs towards the edge, using his momentum to propel himself to the next roof. Minseok rolls as he lands and immediately does a full scan of the streets and nearby buildings as Luhan trails after him.

There are a few gangshi wandering aimlessly but his attention is on a large hoard that's making its way to pass through the city. He estimates a week or so before it moves on to a safe distance away from Luhan and his's hideout. They have enough food to last them weeks a perhaps months, _thankfully_.

Walking to the side of the building, Minseok drops himself onto a balcony and leaps into an open window. Landing on the soft carpet, he lets shoulders sag in relief as Luhan enters through the opening too, shutting the bloody window and concealing them with a masking curtain.

Exiting the landing room and locking the door, they enter the living room and Minseok turns on their hand crank flashlight, pleased when it emits a bright light. Pulling on the string hooked on the ceiling and attached to it, he pulls the flashlight to bring it up, illuminating the room with sufficient lighting.

 _Safe. We're safe_.

Minseok shrugs his bloody jacket off and removes his gear and shoes at the hallway near the landing room and puts on some slippers. They spent a shit load of time and effort into barricading the apartment and only there can he really be himself in their little corner of the city.

Dropping his backpack on the table, he unzips it to look for the baby wipes he found at that one store. _Aha_. Victoriously, he takes the plastic packet out of the bag to freshen up. The sounds of heavy rain reach his ears and he allows himself to fall into its peaceful lull.

By accident, he knocks into the bag with his elbow and watches with wide eyes as it topples over.

Minseok breaks down.

Emotions come rushing to him all at once. Luhan's at his side, embracing him at once as he lets out a pained sob. "Ch- _Changmin-hyung_ ," he cries out, allowing himself to be dragged to the couch.

His dissociation was a tall barrier between him and the tidal wave of his grief until it broke apart, sweeping him away with the realization of what he's just been a part of. " _Hyung_ , oh my God, he's _dead_."

He's not the type to cry easily but all his mind is thinking is _Changmin-hyung, Changmin-hyung_ —

"Changmin-hyung sacrificed himself to kill all the—"

Luhan's grip on his waist tightens. " _Shhh_ , Minseokkie. He's in a better place now." The taller rocks them back and forth, and allows him to muffle all his screams into his shirt. "While I wasn't close to him, I know that he wants only the best for you."

He wants to scream at the world, maybe just stab himself and end it all. _What did he do to deserve such cruelty?_ All his life, he's been a proper child with perfect grades and the kindest soul.

Changmin didn't deserve a tragic end either.

His hyung was supposed to enjoy life after being discharged from military service, not worry about surviving in a lawless world. Luhan doesn't deserve the pain either. He's supposed to be pursuing his dreams in music and acting, not trudging through endless silence and pretending as if people dying around him doesn't affect him.

" _You won't leave me_." Minseok sniffles, pulling away to meet his boyfriend's wide eyes. "Right, Luhan?"

"Of course not, Minnie."

Luhan presses a kiss to his temple before bending down so they're eye level with each other. "Not for anything in this world."

"Not for the safest bunker far away from danger." He presses a kiss to his left cheek.

"Not for a billion Won." He kisses the other cheek.

"Not for a chance to go to a world where this apocalypse never happened without _you_ by my side." He cups Minseok's cheeks and kisses him fully on the lips. Minseok can feel all the passion and more tears stream down his eyes as he wraps his arms around Luhan's neck and brings him closer.

He feels safe pressed up against his love, as if all the dangers in the world cease to exist in their little bubble. Whether they live or not to see tomorrow is such a gamble that he might as well as go all-in with the remaining time he has left with the one he loves.

They pull apart for a moment, and Minseok trails his eyes at the contour of Luhan's face, the slight reddishness of his cheeks, and that _beautiful_ smile that can rid the world of evil, attempting to memorize his features and the perfection that is him. He feels Luhan's knuckles caress his cheeks before his hands move downwards to his waist, gripping it tightly as if never wanting to let go.

For a second, Minseok tries to imagine a world without Luhan, without _his_ Luhan.

He stiffens at the thought, seeing nothing but a bleak world with no meaning, no purpose, no beauty. Staring back into Luhan's wide pupils, he's overwhelmed by a tug on his soul, like a magnet to metal. Gently, he threads his fingers through the other's hair and brings him closer for another kiss.

It isn't as chaste as the previous kiss, especially when Minseok swings his leg over Luhan's lap and climbs onto him without breaking contact. He parts his lips and licks Luhan's tongue with a vigor, hoping to convey to him that he loves him so, _so_ much, that Minseok would probably be dead with a knife in the heart without him.

Minseok rests his hands on Luhan's shoulders and pulls back to press their foreheads together. "Luhan," his voice is as soft as a whisper, barely audible through the white noise, "Luhan—you don't have to but-but—"

A sudden rush of bashfulness bubbles in his chest. Luhan's watching him with a patient fondness, wordless but his meaning all the same: _take as much time as you need_. Something swells in his chest, a strange infatuation for the way his boyfriend's lips tug upwards into a reassuring smile.

"Luhan, _I love you so much_ ," he tries again, nearly choking on his words. He feels selfish and shameful of the request, but he trusts the younger not to judge nor think awful of him; he trusts him to take care of his heart and not shatter it into a million pieces.

" _Make love to me_."

He watches how Luhan's eyes widen and how his lips quiver. "Minseok," he breathes out, "are you _sure_ —"

"We might not get another opportunity once the storm passes," the elder says, "it's just that-that—I'm sorry, it's selfish." He inhales and squeezes his eyes shut. The tears of mourning have long stopped but he feels like curling up into a ball and crying all over again. "I love you and I'm scared that I might lose you, you could be an-an _illusion_ for all I know and—"

" _Minseok_." Luhan's hands are on his cheeks again, drawing patterns with his thumbs at the area underneath Minseok's eyes. "It's okay. Open your eyes. I'm here, I'm here. If you _want_ this, I do too. You're my heart, my soul, my _everything_. I can never say no to you."

Hesitantly, he opens his eyes at the other's coaxing. " _Lù Hán_ ," Minseok utters in his boyfriend's native tongue. Words can not describe the warmth blooming in his chest as the younger leans in once more. He murmurs against his lips, " _Lù Hán, wǒ ài nǐ_."

Luhan's breath tickles his lips as he replies in Mandarin, " _Wǒ yě ài nǐ_. _So much. You are the most beautiful, I will never leave you. You're the one I wish to be with forever._ "

" _Forever_ ," Minseok repeats before they kiss again.

He feels lightheaded and drunk on love at the taste of Luhan's lips, intoxicated by its sweetness. It turns him into mush and brings him back together again. As Luhan's tongue lick his lips and hands lower to his butt, the elder braces himself and wraps his legs around the other's waist as he stands up. He's pressed up against the other's chest and can feel the firm muscle underneath the protective clothing.

 _This is really happening_.

Flashes of Before pass his mind as Luhan gently lays him on one of the mattresses at the corner. Minseok feels nostalgic, thinking back to when they first kissed at the corner of a bookstore and fumbled with how love works, when they first had sex and they underestimated how complicated feelings are. They're each other's first and last, fire and water, black and white, _flesh_ and _bone_.

 _Soulmates_.

The younger momentarily gets up to reach into his backpack, taking out the pack of condoms and lubricant they found a few raids ago before returning to kiss Minseok again. "I love you," Luhan mumbles in Korean against his lips, straddling the elder's hips and taking off his own shirt.

Minseok follows suit and gasps at the cold breeze fanning his skin, feeling vulnerable yet protected at the same time in his position, caged under Luhan's strong arms and concealed by his strong body. "If ever"—the younger's hot breath against his neck sends shivers down his spine—" _if ever_ , just tell me to stop and I will."

His entire being doesn't want Luhan to stop so he tangles his fingers through the soft locks of hair. " _Don't stop_ ," he whispers, "it's okay, Luhan. I can take it."

Luhan nods and his eyes study Minseok's torso, running his long fingers along the sides of his face and lightly tracing the curves and contour of his stomach. Bending down to trail kisses down his collarbone, he mutters, "You're so beautiful." The smaller feels a spark in his stomach at the compliment, a long-forgotten fire rekindling itself in the depths of his soul.

All his senses are in overdrive as Luhan moves downward and slides his leggings and underwear off, rendering Minseok fully naked before taking off his garments too.

He feels conscious of his own body, small and uninteresting compared to Luhan's, and brings a hand to cover his face but Luhan catches his wrist and kisses the tips of his fingers instead. "Don't cover your face." The younger uncurls the clenched hand and kisses the knuckles before ascending to the forearm and elbow. "You're _perfect_."

Sometimes, Minseok feels like crying himself to sleep as to how he deserves such a caring lover who's amazing, intelligent, and intuitive while he's just... _Minseok_. He's not that special compared to his boyfriend, yet Luhan seems hellbent on proving his beauty to him, to _hell_ what the last remnants of the world thought.

His boyfriend gently pulls off the hand he has to his hair and proceeds to kiss it, mirroring his caring gestures with the first hand. Every contact of his lips onto Minseok's skin leaves a trail of flames burning into him, fanning a passion deep within his core. "I love you." Luhan presses another chaste kiss to Minseok's lips. " _Wǒ ài nǐ_."

The elder wants to scream out his reply, let the _whole_ damn world hear and know that he has his reason to keep living, but his voice is quiet as he says, " _Wǒ yě ài nǐ._ " His reply comes out hushed, reserved for Luhan and Luhan's ears only. There's a crack in his voice mid-tone, but his lover doesn't seem to mind as he continues to trail down kisses to the patch of skin above his heart.

"May I?"

He nods and Luhan latches his lips onto the smooth skin, sucking and biting on it in ways that sent his blood rushing down. As he arches his back, the other pulls away to resume his trail downwards, leaving a dark love bite at Minseok's left pectoral to claim him as _his_.

 _Luhan's_ _and no one else's_.

" _Fuck._ " He fidgets as Luhan's hands brush against his sides, letting out a whine as his lover moves downwards to the tips of his toes to massage his feet. Minseok feels electricity running through his body as Luhan's hands circle his ankles and move up and down his calves.

"You're beautiful, Kim Minseok. Every single part of you from head to toe. I will never leave you, death be _damned_."

Though it's a bold declaration in the midst of the end of the world, it doesn't fail to send butterflies soaring in Minseok's stomach. He fists the blankets as Luhan crawls up again, drawing mindless swirls onto his skin and massaging his thighs.

"This'll be a bit cold and uncomfortable, but please bear with me."

Minseok nods and the sound of a bottle cap opening prompts him to relax his body. He inhales with his nose and exhales with his mouth, repeating the action and spreading his legs a bit wider as a cold finger traces the length of his rim. A nerve-wracking shiver passes his body in anticipation as he feels the finger enter him.

It's far from the first time they've had sex, but he's sensitive and bucking his hips at every twist and curling of Luhan's finger. He appreciates the careful consideration his lover has in making sure he's adjusted. The feeling is alien, new and uncomfortable but not-at-all unwelcome. In the middle of an apocalypse, there really isn't any _time_ for fucking— _No_ , Minseok corrects himself, _we're_ not _fucking._

_We're making love._

A chocked sob leaves his throat at the sudden flashback to when the two of them came home from their nth date after a long negotiation talk on their boundaries, to when they first entered the convenience store with the intention of purchasing the necessities, to when they spent a solid thirty minutes discussing and picking apart the contents of each bottle of lubricant and condom brand, to when Luhan freaked out during the checkout from embarrassment and began running his mouth in his native tongue, to when the cashier merely smiled and bid them good luck for their first time in Mandarin.

Any lingering fears and doubts he has flies away when Luhan inserts a second finger to stretch him some more, looking out for any signs of pain. Throwing his head back, Minseok lets out a groan that reverberates through his being. "L- _Luhan_." Words become harder when Luhan caresses his prostate, stimulating his weak spot to distract from the uncomfortableness.

"Shhh, shh, you're doing so well, Minseokkie," Luhan reassures as he adds a third finger, "relax or this might hurt more than it should. I'll take care of you."

He doesn't know how much time passes as he adjusts but he nods when he feels a simmering heat in his gut. "Luhan, I'm ready."

His lover blinks and takes one last look at Minseok's face before reaching for a condom.

"Wait." He grips Luhan's wrist. "I-I want to put it on you." _Just like our first time_.

"Okay." Minseok sits up and takes the packet, ripping it open and carefully unraveling it on Luhan's dick. He runs his hand up and down, ensuring the protection is properly on before looking up to meet Luhan's eyes.

An embarrassed squeak escapes his lips when he sees the look in his boyfriend's gaze but he can't bring himself to look away. Sometimes, Luhan looks at Minseok as if he's the most precious thing in the world. His windows to the soul show nothing but tenderness, sparkling in the dim light with a passion to survive hardships, an expression reserved for him and _only_ him.

"You're so _cute._ "

Minseok's face flushes, unprepared for the compliment. _Bastard_. "I'm-I'm _not_." The praise is music to his ears despite his words, but he's bashful nonetheless. He pretends not to notice the shit-eating grin on Luhan's face.

Chuckling, Luhan brings a hand to the back of Minseok's head for another kiss.

There isn't much preamble after that. He pushes the elder onto his back once more, ending their kiss, and rubs the palms of his hands soothingly on Minseok's belly. "Do you want to put a condom on too?" he asks, ever-so considerate, "it'll make the clean-up easier."

Minseok doesn't really have the capability to say no to Luhan, so he nods and muffles a pleased noise at the material unsheathed on his cock.

Pressing one more tender kiss to his lips, Luhan lubes himself up a generous amount. "I'll go in slow." The warning is much appreciated as he interlaces their fingers together, pinning Minseok's hands to either side of his head. A moment of silence passes as Minseok unintentionally holds his breath, heart beating loudly against his chest and blood rushing to his ears when he feels the head of Luhan's dick press against his ass.

A loud gasp escapes his lips as his boyfriend goes in deeper, stopping every so often for Minseok to adjust. Luhan muffles his cries with his lips, swallowing all his moans, his pants, and his declarations of love.

The world is hazy and forgotten as Minseok thinks of nothing except for _Luhan, Luhan, Luhan_. He can feel Luhan inside him, above him, and all around him, shielding him from the outside he desperately wishes to escape from. Moist forms at the corners of his eyes, overwhelmed by Luhan's presence and the knowledge that he's _here_ with him. "Wǒ— _wǒ ài nǐ_ , _Lù Hán_."

Luhan rocks back and forth slowly, the drag of him inside Minseok sending his nerves into heaven and back. " _Wǒ_ ," he grunts, adjusting the angle of his hips.

" _Yě._ "

He bends down to press harsh kisses against the elder's collarbone, languidly thrusting in a hunt for that _one_ spot.

" _Ài_."

Minseok's body jerks up, a tear sliding down his cheek as Luhan manages to brush against his prostate. He tightens his hold on his hands, seeing the sun and moon and stars all at once as Luhan does it again.

" _Nǐ_."

The younger has an intense fire burning within his eyes, piercing into the depths of Minseok's soul. His breathing has long turned uneven and harsh, attempting to catch his breath in the midst of the overwhelming pleasure. Locking his gaze with Luhan's he watches how his eyebrows are knit together in concentration and how a bead of precipitation drips down from his forehead.

It isn't long before a coil unravels itself somewhere within Minseok. He's crying again, drowning in emotions and feelings with Luhan as his lifeline. "Lu-Luhan," he pants and whines, attempting to warn his lover amidst the mind-blowing jabs at his prostate, "I think I'm-I'm close."

Luhan lets out a noise of acknowledgement, untangling of hand to grip Minseok's dick and stroking it. "Together, Minseok," his voice is raspy and horribly _wrecked._ Everything's moving too fast, too quickly, he doesn't want it to end yet craves for release as he bucks his hips to meet Luhan's.

"Minseok." Luhan's other hand wipes his tears and fears away, cupping his cheek softly. "I love you so, so—fucking— _much_."

Those words are what bring him to his climax, face tear-streaked as he comes into the condom with a jerk of his hips. Luhan's thrusts quickly turn erratic as he too comes, pulsing inside Minseok as the elder's vision turns white from overstimulation.

 _I love you. Don't ever leave me. Stay_.

Both of them are panting and out of breath when their highs die down. "I'm going to pull out now," Luhan warns.

The elder winces slightly at the movement and stretching of his rim, proceeding to remove his condom and seal it closed while Luhan does the same to his. His legs feel like jelly and ache from soreness. A strange part of him relishes in the pain, somehow nostalgic to when he'd limp around the school campus and wear turtlenecks and scarves to hide his hickeys.

"I don't think I can walk straight for two weeks," Minseok groans when he attempts to stand.

"That was the plan," Luhan coos and he smacks him.

He hands the younger his trash, who takes it and disposes of them. Laying back on the mattress and facing the side, Minseok stares at the wall.

The bed dips to behind him and he finds himself being cuddled. "Minseokkie." Luhan affectionately wraps his arms around his waist. " _My_ Minseokkie. Do you want to talk about anything?" His lover was never the type to steer away from sensitive topics when it could be discussed and vented out civilly.

"...I accept that Changmin-hyung is never gonna come back," he confesses as he lowers his hand to lay atop Luhan's, "I can't do anything about it. I'm happy that he's in a happy place and it's selfish of me to wish he's suffering in this shitty world."

Luhan stays silent as he continues sharing his two cents, "I'm just sc"—his voice cracks—" _ared_ of being alone."

The grip around his waist tightens. "Don't be," his lover murmurs against his neck before using his hands to turn Minseok to face him.

"Nothing in this world can tear us apart, over my dead body." Luhan brings one of Minseok's hands up, kissing his knuckles. "If ever I do meet Changmin-hyung somewhere down the line, I'll always be by your side. But I won't let that happen.

"Minseok, one day, hopefully soon, we'll find a place to settle. Maybe in this apartment fort, in China, or across the world. We'll be safe, forever, to experience all the beautiful things the world has to offer. Whatever's left, anyway.

"What I'm trying to sound cheesy and poetic for is, Minseok, I want to spend all my days with you and we will, we _will_ survive this apocalypse." A red blush blooms on Luhan's face as he declares this all. "Minseok, one day, I want you to marry me."

"Lu—" Minseok's heart stutters and jumps into his throat. Realistically, there really isn't a point in _marriage_ anymore, but it strikes something in him that out of everyone, Luhan chose _Minseok_. He's willing to lay down whatever he has left for _him_.

He caresses the other's cheek, relishing in its warmth. "Luhan, I love you so much. One day, I-I want us to get married too."

"Fantastic." Luhan's smiling, face radiating a shining brightness. "Amazing, Minseok—I can't wait to get married in the middle of a pool of the blood of our enemies."

" _Luhan_!" he exclaims.

"And we can, ya know, get some 'You may now set shit on fire with the bride' action up in this."

Minseok can't help but reciprocate the younger's happiness, all his sadness forgotten. "I don't have a dress though," he feigns worry.

"I mean," the way Luhan says his words makes him a bit uneasy, this is the part where he says something outrageously scandalous, "we can always exchange vows naked. like, there's no more hassle of undressing you so we can fu—"

" _No_ , Luhan. Public indecency."

"C'mon! Who else gets to be _naked_ on their wedding day _and_ have mind-blowing sex at the altar?"

Minseok shakes his head and turns to face the wall. "Nope, _nope_ , I'm not _listening_." As he covers his face with the blanket, he hides his smile as Luhan laughs loudly, chest rumbling and mood contagious.

He feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a beloved fanfic I wrote almost two years ago. Posted this on Wattpad before I migrated the hell out of that money-hungry app. It went downhill when they started limiting what you could do on a free account, as well as forcing you to watch ads and insisting that you buy their weird currency.
> 
> (Aaand only recently did I discover the data leak. Way to go, Wattpad.)
> 
> With that, if you've finished reading, thank you so much for doing so! I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to leave a comment if you did because they feed my soul.


End file.
